vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Среда Город для симулятора TeamBots
thumb|right| 400px Содержимое .ini файла // turn icons on view_icons ON // Declare the locations of important places: //Military Hospital define mil_hosp "-2050 -2990" //Kuwait Regency Plaza define krp_hotel "3700 4100" //US Embassy define us_embassy "0 0" // // Definition of highway parameters // define highway "linearobject EDU.cmu.cs.coral.simulation.HighwaySim" // width fg color bg color visionclass define highway_params " 100 x009000 x000000 2" // // Definition of Road parameters // define road "linearobject EDU.cmu.cs.coral.simulation.RoadSim" // width fg color bg color visionclass define road_params " 100 xFFFFFF x000000 2" // = // SIMULATION BOUNDARY // = // // bounds left right bottom top // // bounds statements set the bounds of the visible "playing field" in // meters for a simulation. If the aspect ratio of the bounds are not // the same as the graphical area set aside by the simulation, then // the robots may wander off the screen. bounds -25000 7200 -10000 12800 // = // SEED // = // // seed number // // The seed statement sets the random number seed. The default is // -1 seed 3 // = // TIME // = // // time accel_rate // // The time statement sets the rate at which simulation time progresses // with respect to real time. "time 0.5" will cause the simulation to // run at half speed, "time 1.0" will cause it to run at real time, // while "time 4.0" will run at 4 times normal speed. Be careful // about too high of a value though because the simulation will // lose fidelity. In fact, for slow computers, values less than 1.0 // may be necessary to avoid jumpy behavior. Here, we try to run // at ten times real time. In practicality, however, we are limited // by the maxtimestep, below. time 5.0 // one times realtime // = // TIMEOUT // = // // timeout time // // The timeout statement indicates when the simulation will terminate in // milliseconds. The program automatically terminates when this time // is reached. If no timeout statement is given, the default is no // termination. NOTE: you *must* use a timeout with a trials statement. // // timeout 10000 // ten seconds // = // TRIALS // = // // trials num_trials // // The trials statement indicates that the simulation should be run // a certain number of times. Each trial automatically terminates when the // timeout time is reached, then a new trial is begun. Note: certain hooks // are available in the ControlSystem class for you to know when trials // begin and end. See the javadoc documentation. // // trials 100 // 100 trials // = // MAX TIME STEP // = // // maxtimestep milliseconds // // maxtimestep statements set the maximum time (in milliseconds) that can // transpire between discrete simulation steps. This will keep the simulation // from getting jumpy on slow machines, or when/if your process gets // swapped out. maxtimestep 100 // 1/10th of a second // = // WINDOWSIZE // = // // windowsize width height // // The windowsize statement gives a default window size. This can be // overridden on the command line. windowsize 664 470 // = // BACKGROUND COLOR // = // // background color // // A background statement sets the background color for the simulation. // The color must be given in hex format as "xRRGGBB" where RR indicates // the red component (00 for none, FF for full), GG is the green component, // and BB is the blue. Here we use white: background xFFFFFF // = // BACKGROUND IMAGE // = // // background_image imagefile // // A background_image statement sets the background image for the simulation. background_image "map1.jpg" //embassy object EDU.gatech.cc.is.simulation.BinSim us_embassy 0 300 x0000c0 x000000 3 //mil_hosp object EDU.gatech.cc.is.simulation.BinSim mil_hosp 0 300 x00FF00 x000000 3 //krp_hotel object EDU.gatech.cc.is.simulation.BinSim krp_hotel 0 300 xFFFFFF x000000 3 //highway declarations //Fifth Ring Motorway define frm_a "-24500 1000" define frm_b "-23000 800" define frm_c "-17900 900" define frm_d "-10200 1850" define frm_e "-8350 2050" define frm_f "-6800 2200" define frm_g "-4900 2400" define frm_h "-2600 2650" define frm_i " 200 3700" highway frm_a frm_b highway_params highway frm_b frm_c highway_params highway frm_c frm_d highway_params highway frm_d frm_e highway_params highway frm_e frm_f highway_params highway frm_f frm_g highway_params highway frm_g frm_h highway_params highway frm_h frm_i highway_params // Аналогичое определение других дорожных трасс //Sixth Ring Road //King Faisal Motorway //Subhan Road //Two Holy Mosques Rd //Fahaheel Expressway //Khaled Ben Abdul Ali Street - определение улиц define kbaas_a "-1100 -550" define kbaas_b "0 0" define kbaas_c "1900 1300" road kbaas_a kbaas_b road_params road kbaas_b kbaas_c road_params // Определение роботов-агентов robot EDU.gatech.cc.is.abstractrobot.RescueVanSim gorescue 0 500 1.0 xFFFFFF x0000c0 2 robot EDU.gatech.cc.is.abstractrobot.RescueVanSim gorescue 1500 -500 1.0 xFFFFFF x0000c0 2 robot EDU.gatech.cc.is.abstractrobot.RescueVanSim gorescue2 500 0 1.0 xFFFFFF x0000c0 2 //hurt person object EDU.cmu.cs.coral.simulation.AttractorHurtPersonSim -4000 5000 0 1 x0000c0 xc00000 0 object EDU.cmu.cs.coral.simulation.AttractorHurtPersonSim -4200 5000 0 1 x0000c0 xc00000 0 object EDU.cmu.cs.coral.simulation.AttractorHurtPersonSim -3800 5100 0 1 x0000c0 xc00000 0 object EDU.cmu.cs.coral.simulation.AttractorHurtPersonSim -3900 4900 0 1 x0000c0 xc00000 0 //regular person object EDU.cmu.cs.coral.simulation.AttractorPersonSim krp_hotel 0 1 x0000c0 xc00000 0 Класс 1 Класс 2 См. также * Симулятор роботов TeamBots Категория:Симулятор роботов TeamBots